LockedIn
by NotQuiteHarmony
Summary: Levi, Erwin, and Hanji find themselves trapped in a psychopaths home, the only way out is to solve clues and complete challenges.


Gray...everything was gray and blurry. Levi groaned and blinked a few times to adjust to the new surroundings. Slowly he got up and made his way around the small room, taking in the band posters on the walls, twin sized bed in the far corner, and a desk off to the side. Levi decided to examine the desk first. It was a typical wooden desk lined with books, _Sir Author Conan Doyle, Agatha Christie, Edgar Allen Poe_... that's it. All the drawers were locked but one, inside was a meal boxed up with a pair of chopsticks on top. Levi groaned again, very aware of his inability to use chopsticks. Everything about the small space seemed like a normal teenager's room, everything but the farthest wall which resembled a jail cell door; he decided to examine that next. Levi walked straight to the edge of the black barred door to the combination lock preventing it's opening. The teenager released a small smirk noting the easy challenge, if only he could find something that could- .

"LEVI!"

A brown haired girl with thick glasses yelled as she slammed her body on the door trying to reach in to hug the smaller, black haired, and definitely annoyed teen boy.

"Oi four eyes, stop your blabbering and get me out of here already!"

They heard a soft chuckling and a blonde giant (in Levis opinion) appeared, "the chopsticks Levi" he said with a grin as he too leaned on the door. Levi made his way back over to the desk and opened the drawer with the chopsticks, carefully he slit them in half and sure enough on the side was a set of numbers 12-09-18. He made his way back to the door and put in the combination all while grumbling something about Erwin's eyebrows knowing everything. Once he got the door open and they continued on their way he noticed other cells along the long hallway, some already empty and others still filled with confused or unconscious kids. A chill ran down his spine and he looked to his friends, they unanimously sped up to a jog then a sprint. They found a door leading to a stairway and made their way up, the pleads and cry's for help growing fainter with each step. It was Erwin's decision to stop at the first floor they came across and, upon opening that door they were greeted by a group of about 15 kids blocking what seemed to be the main door. Their actions varied from hysterical crying to nervous laughter. An Asian girl and a small blond boy were off to the side trying to calm an overly enraged boy. Hanji managed to made her way through the crowd to the double doors first and tried opening the door before reading the note plastered in the middle,

"Congratulations...that's it?".

"Hanji, look up"

Erwin said softly so as not to alert the others. Above the double doors was a screen that displayed an analog clock, as of now the time read 12:05:53 p.m.

"The combination lock"

a small voice said behind the trio. It was the blonde boy who comforted his friend from earlier, with said friends approaching from behind him.

"Awww, aren't you all just adorable" Hanji squealed while being held back by Levi.

"What did you just say, um"

"Armin"

"Right, what did you mean by that Armin?"Erwin asked.

"It s almost 12:09" The girl off to the side said behind her red scarf.

"Thats right Mikasa, that clock reads the hour, minute, and second which happens to match the code were given. So at 12:09:18 p.m we should assume something will happen".

"We have to do something"the last boy yelled we can't just stand and take whatever happens, we need to attack first, we need to fight-"

"Oi brat" Levi growled we need to understand our situation first, so until you find something useful to say just stand there". The boy was about to retort when Mikasa grabbed his arm, "Eren, just calm down we ll get through this ".

"Levi s right" Erwin spoke out again "if we know what whoever behind this wants we can complete the task and get out of this together together" .

Hanji started giggling and singing "I hope it's not a psychopath".

"Like you for eyes, how do we know it's not just you behind all this".

"Aw, com'on short stuff "Hanji clung to him once again. The small group shared a moment of laughter before the clock reached 12:09:18 and froze. A small click was heard and the double doors flew open to a large patio area surrounded by trees. Eren tried to run out first but was easily held back by Mikasa. Slowly but eventually everyone trickled out of the room. The patio was occupied by tables with four chairs at one. On top of each table was a large note card. Ignoring the nervous and confused chatter arising, Erwin picked up a card from the nearest table .

 _Complete a challenge earn 10 points. Be the first to complete said challenge and earn 15 points. You may form groups of no more than 6. Whomever has the lowest points at the end of each challenge, group or individual, will be eliminated. Win the game by completing all challenges or escape._


End file.
